Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: After Ninjor gives the Rangers their Ninja Powers, Lord Zedd creates a monster that sends the Rangers into Sailor Moon's Universe. A surprise visit from a special little one results in the Heroes awakening their 'Softer Sides' Will they defeat Zedd? Will the Rangers ever get back Home safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all characters, places, etc. belong to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation. Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and all places, characters, etc. belong to Ban Dai and Saban Entertainment. I make no profit off of this. This is just for entertainment purposes only.**

 **Whew! Finally, a disclaimer where I actually know what belongs to who.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello all you Crossover Fun-Fiction Readers/Authors out there! So the basic story is: I got Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Season 1 Volume 2, and Season 3, and Sailor zMoon R on DVD. Reading: 'MMPR w A Twist' by shikarimon, and LOVING every bit of it! (Except maybe the parts where: Serena doesn't transform, barely fights, and the Scouts are Dead.) Got inspired to do this little story of my own.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To shikarimon: This story is pretty much for you, as reading your 'MMPR w A Twist' inspired me to try writing this one in hopes of doing as well as you. Hope you enjoy reading this one of mine as I'm enjoying reading your story!**

 **Sailor Moon storyline: Set after the defeat of the Doom Phantom.**

 **Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers storyline: Set at about the time of Ninja Quest part 4, when the Rangers get their awesome new Ninja powers from Ninjor.**

 **Story Summary: Shortly after receiving their powers from Ninjor, Zedd creaates a monster that sends them into *Clears throat* 'TV Land' where they meet the Sailor Scouts. A cute and mysterious little one is found under some rather scary circumstances, which cause both groups to 'Awaken their Softer Sides'**

 **As great as they are, and as much as I'd LOVE to have them here, I don't quite feel towards Aisha, Rocky and Adam as I do Trini, Zack, and Jason. So please forgive me if the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers are the wrong ones. My Story, MY Rules, so There!**

 **As I said at the start of Virtualegend; Here goes nothing. *Cracks Knuckles***

 **As I refer to the chapters as 'Stages' in 'Virtualegend' (Please Read and suggest ideas!) I will be calling the chapters in this one, "Episodes"**

 **Enjoy! ;-)**

 **Episode 1: Don't touch that Remote!**

 **Angel Grove, Ernie's Juice Bar:**

The Rangers were celebrating their victory over Rita and Zedd's new Tengu crow monsters: Tommy and Jason were practicing their karate, Zack and Billy were drinking smoothies, and the girls were talking about Fashion.

"Anything else I can get for my six favorite customers?" Ernie asked as he smiled at the girls, Zack, and Billy.

"How about another round?" Zack asked. Kimberly happened to look at the TV and see there was an Anime on.

"Hey Ernie, what's that all about?"

"Some new show they call Sailor Moon," Ernie answered. "These girls get powers to turn into heroines and save the Earth from people from another universe."

"Sounds a lot like what we do," Jason whispered to Tommy so no one would hear. Tommy nodded.

 **Zedd's Fortress:**

"So, those power brats saved the temple and Ninjor did they? Well, I'll give them a-" He was struck by what he saw using his vision power. **(When he sends the beam out and can see all the way down to Earth)** In Ernie's Juice bar, they were drinking smoothies watching an anime on TV.

"Television eh?" he asked, idea forming in his mind. "Rita my dear, what say we trap those power brats inside the world of television?"

"Yes, then we won't have to worry about them foiling our plans to take over Earth!"

Squatt laughed while Baboo said with enthusiasm; "Gosh and golly what a wonderfull idea! I can't wait to see how Zedd will pull this out!"

"Send putties down to keep the Rangers busy while Finster creates the monster," Goldar growled, twirling his sword.

 **Angel Grove park:**

The Rangers were taking a stroll through the park, happily chatting about the new show they saw on TV at Ernie's.

"The plot of the second season was rather interesting," said Billy.

"And how the little girl with pink hair was the daughter of Sailor Moon and the guy in the cape," Jason added. "Man."

"I really felt sorry for the poor kid," said Trini. "She was alone, scared, and just needed her mom."

"Hey guys, wouldn't that be cool if we could get that show on DVD?" Kimberly asked.

"I think they got it on eBay," Zack said.

"I can certainly check out the internet for places that sell it and the price it goes for," said Billy.

Suddenly, putties surrounded them.

"Aw man! Don't these clay brains ever quit?" Tommy asked. Together, the Rangers went into battle stances.

 **Zedd's Fortress:**

"My Televulture is ready and waiting Lord Zedd," said Finster as a bird-like creaature strode into the room. It was a purple vulture with grey beak and talons, black wings, and what looked like a black television in its chest.

"Ready to sqwuak the Power brats," said Televulture.

Zedd sent the monster and Goldar down to Earth.

 **Angel Grove Park:**

The Rangers had beaten the putties when suddenly, Goldar and the Televulture appeared.

"Surprise Rangers!" Goldar called. The Rangers gasped as they saw the monster he had brought with him.

"You like television Rangers? Well, let's see how you like being in it!" Taking that as his signal, Televulture pulled out a red remote control and zapped them with green lightning-like energy. They were enveloped in a gren glow as they struggled to reach their morphers, then they disappeared.

 **Command Center:**

"Oh no! Zordon, the Rangers have vanished!" Alpha 5 cried out as he observed the Viewing Globe.

"Alpha, my sensors indicate that Rita and Lord Zedd have created a new monster known as the Televulture to trap the Rangers inside the world of television." Zordon responded.

"What can we do to help?" Alpha asked in a panic.

"Alpha, you must remain calm. Try to work on creating a device to break the Televulture's curse. I will use my scanners and try to figure out the Rangers' exact location."

 _In Sailor Moon Universe:_

Mina and Lita were at the Crown trying to cheer Serena up. Serena had been feeling rather down since Rini left to go back to her time in Future Crystal Tokyo.

"Come on Serena, you gotta cheer up," Mina said, sliding a milkshake over to her friend. "We'll see Rini again someday."

Serena sobbed and said: "I miss her so much already. Sure, she acted like a little spore, hogged my bed, and even tried to steal my Darien all to herself, but..." Serena could not continue. Lita and Mina gently held her in a three-person hug; Serena's left arm across Lita's neck, and her right across Mina's. They gently patted her on the back.

From her position, Serena caught a glimpse of a light flashing in the sky outside.

"Could it be...?" She gently broke away from her friends and poited. They went outside and followed the light.

 **Lita:** "No way..."

 **Mina:** "That can't be right..."

 **Serena:** "Rini?"

 **Author's End Notes: Sorry to end it here folks, but I figure that would be a good way to get you readers on your toes. Please Read, Rate, Review, and suggest ideas where to take the story next, and when/how to introduce the little one before I get ideas and post the next chapter.**

 **Ideas for: 'Virtualegend', 'Animated Legends Unite', and a Mortal Kombat/Barbie crossover, please!**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: Wow! A couple great reviews within 24 hours of me posting the first chapter of this story. That's the motivation the rest of my stories need right there!**

 **For anyone who knows movies like: Space Jam, Cool World, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this story will use the sort of element that those films used where the real people will be surrounded in cartoon environments.**

 **It says that there's Poetry in this fic, but that's just because I hit the wrong button by accident when I uploaded the previous chapter. It was supposed to be Humor. Also, (as with ALL my Fan-Fictions,) please forgive any spelling mistakes I might make. This stupid keyboard I've got on my laptop puts my hands in bad position, and the buttons either don't work when I press them, or they put the letter twice even though I only hit it once.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To ShiroHollow96: First up, Tommy IS back with the team, as the WHITE Ranger. What's more: The Green Ranger power was destroyed, LONG before the Rangers even heard of Ninjor. Next: Tommy and Kimberly are a match made in Heaven. Nothing can be done for it! The Rangers will, Obviously, go home. Because if they don't, the world will fall to Rita and Zedd. "Tom", just "Tom" for the Green Ranger? Wow! You know Rini, but you couldn't explain that to me? Ridiculous! Lastly, their worlds sort of already collided when the Televulture sent the Rangers into Sailor Moon Universe.**

 **Whew! Rant over, and think I finally got a title for this chapter. Hope it's not too suspenseful for you, my beloved readers. Enjoy.**

 **Episode 2: Rini Returns; Rangers Remember**

 _Last time:_

 _From her position, Serena caught a glimpse of a light flashing i the sky outside._

 _"Could it be...?" She gently broke away from her friends and pointed. They went outside and followed the light._

 _ **Lita:**_ _"No way..."_

 _ **Mina:**_ _"That can't be right..."_

 _ **Serena:**_ _"Rini?"_

 **Now with the Power Rangers:**

The Rangers each landed on their backs, except for Zack who fell and landed on his stomach.

"Aw man. What was that?" Tommy asked as he stood. Then he helped Kimberly to her feet. The others looked around as they were uncertain of their surroundings.

"Guys," Trini said, "why does everything look like little kids drew it?"

"This artwork seems done too professionally to be a child's work," Billy speculated.

From behind them, there was a whoosh and a pink light.

"That could be trouble. Let's go!" said Tommy.

 **With Serena, Lita, and Mina:**

The girls were running to find the light. Suddenly, they caught sight of a monster. It had purple skin, three orange eyes, and was carrying a brown trident.

"Buzz off Nega trash" Serena exclaimed. "I'm in a seriously bad mood right now, so don't get in my way." Mina and Lita nodded in agreement.

 **Serena:** "Moon Crystal Power!"

 **Lita:** "Jupiter Star Power!"

 **Mina:** "Venus Star Power!"

The three transformed quickly and stared down the monster.

"You've got lots of nerve coming here! I'm Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon called out.

"Sailor Jupiter is the name," Jupiter said.

"I'm Sailor Venus, warrior of Love," Venus cried.

"And in the Name of the Moon, we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon declared.

Before any of them could make a move, there was a flash of light in the sky nearby. The Scouts gasped and gazed in the direction of the light.

"That one's pink," Jupiter said. "But the one we saw before was green."

Seeing the Scouts distracted, the monster lunged forward with its trident.

"Sailor Moon, watch it!" Venus cried, shoving her aside. **(Much like she does in Season One Episode Forty: "Day of Destiny", when the tentacles come up from the ice)**

The two almost got away clean, but the prong on one side grazed Venus' Sailor Suit.

Jupiter grabbed the trident, and glanced over her shoulder, telling her friends: "You guys check out that light. I'll take care of this guy."

Moon and Venus nodded and went in the direction of the light.

 **Nearby both locations:**

The sky seemed to open as pink clouds swirled about. A small bundle in pink blankets fell from the opening into a small white baby carriage. Someone had left the carriage there after their child had grown a little too big to lay comfortably inside it. A small voice cried from inside, and as the bundle landed in the carriage, the slight bounces seemed to set it rolling down the sloping sidewalk.

The Rangers were jogging their way up the road when they heard the sound of wheels squeaking.

"Listen," Tommy whispered. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Watch it!" Jason yelled as he saw the carriage rolling toward them. Tommy and Kimberly did not move aside however, and got into position. They caught the carriage by the handle as it reached them.

At first, the Rangers were so relieved about saving the carriage that they were huffing heavily. A little too loudly to hear the sound coming from inside.

When their breathing quieted, Kimberly, who caught her breath first, heard it.

"Guys. Listen."

They listened, and heard the sound of a small voice crying in the carriage. Tommy put his finger to his lips, shushing Kimberly. Together, they slowly reached into the carriage.

They gently grabbed the edge with the tips of their fingers, and pulled the blankets back. A beautiful baby girl with hair of bubble gum pink and eyes of cinnamon red lay there.

"No way," Jason said, in an almost angry tone.

But they were not angry, just confused. But realization would soon come to rest upon them.

"Hello there little one," Kimberly said, gently lifting the child from the carriage and placing her in her arms. "What brings you out this far all alone?"

Tommy smiled at the little one for a few moments. But then his face adopted a look of sudden shock as he studied the baby's features.

"Guys, look. Do you recognize her?"

The Rangers stopped and examined the child more carefully. Except for Jason of course, who seemed to recognize her instantly.

"Oh man! Rini? Is that you kid?" Zack asked as he finally got the switch in his mind to click on.

"I believe I finally figured it out," Billy said. The others turned to face him. He continued: "The vuture Zedd sent after us zapped us with some sort of energy to transport us into the television universe."

"And this little cutie looks like Rini from that Sailor Moon show we watched at Ernie's, because?" Trini asked, slight skepticism in her tone.

"Because that's where he... Aw man"

Tommy could not finish his sentence to answer Trini's question. Not that he needed to of course, because they all seemed to realize the same thing.

"Guys," Kimberly said, finally breaking her reverie, "doesn't this seem a little familiar? The carriage rolling down the hill?"

"It's like when we met Adam, Rocky, and Aisha all over again," Tommy agreed.

From the distance footsteps came, and a voice was saying: "I saw it rolling down this sidewalk!"

The Rangers stood warily still as the voices owners came into view. The Scouts stopped and stared at the newcomers.

"What should we do?" Venus asked. "Could they be enemies?"

"I don't think so," Sailor Moon said. She carefully stepped over and looked at the baby in Kimberly's arms.

She gasped as she saw the innocent features of the little face; Tufts of bubble gum pink hair, cute curious eyes of cinnamon red, baby button nose.

"Ma-ma" said the child, making everyone "Aah"

"Rini?" Sailor Moon asked, gently taking the child.

Just then, Jupiter, having finally taken down the monster, came to the scene. She stopped dead on the spot when she saw the little bundle Sailor Moon was holding.

"So Rini is here?" she asked, huffing slightly.

"But how, and why?" Moon asked, her question not exactly limited to the baby she was cradling, but the newcomers who now stood around her.

 **End Notes: Oh no. What in the world will Luna, Artemis, Raye and Amy think when they learn what all's going on?**

 **Who has ideas where to take the story next? I'll give a special 'Gift' to whoever can guess how to break the Televulture's spell.**

 **Recently been thinking about a crafting project, but don't know where to get the supplies; Polycarbon, cardboard, wood, foam and paint. But to see an example, a rather perfect one at that, go on YouTube and look up a video: "Halloween 2007 Part 1: Suit Up"**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **So please forgive me if I only tell the Scouts' story, but I don't really know the Rangers' story well. Not well enough to tell it at the very least. And forgive me for the title of this chapter, but I couldn't think of a good title.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **ShiroHollow96: You asked me too many questions. But I'll do what I can.**

 **1) I don't know if the Scouts will travel to the Rangers' world. Though I have been debating with myself to have this be a single story, or just the first installment in perhaps a 2 or 3 part saga.**

 **2) I only remember Seasons 1 & 2 right now. Because: 1 I watch Season 1 episodes on YouTube from time to time. 2 I got Season 2, (but I think the Japanese version as they curse and a certain part of the Babysitting episode-which I will NOT disclose here, is uncensored,) on DVD.**

 **So sadly, No: The Heart Snatchers, nor Sailors Uranus and Neptune will Not be appearing in this story.**

 **As for why Rini is a baby? Come on! As a Fun-Fiction Authoress, I, like the Stage Magician, cannot reveal my secret. However, unlike the Stage Illusionist, I can tell it at the end. So, If you will please Read and Suggest ideas for my other "In Progress" stories, and be patient with me through this one, you will receive your answers.**

 **Lastly, I'm not exactly sure when to have the Scouts meet the Rangers in their Ninja forms.**

 **Maybe if instead of asking so many questions, you could suggest some ideas for me to use?**

 **Speaking of which: No! I feel that the Original Canon series had too much "Evil Green Ranger" as it is!**

 **For anyone who has REAL ideas I could use to give spice to this story, or anyone thinks this should only be part one of a Multi-Part story, please let me know via Review or PM.**

 **Short time lapse will be indicated by this: -*-*-*-**

 **Episode 3: Legend... of the Future?**

 **In Power Rangers Universe:**

 **Zedd's Fortress:**

"Ha ha! We've done it! The Power Rangers are vanquished!" Lord Zedd kept cheering.

"The day I've waited ten thousand years for has finally arrived!" Rita said, wringing her hands.

"I'm so happy for you, your Evilness," Squatt said.

"So do we send down a monster, or go down and announce the Power Rangers' defeat ourselves?" asked Baboo.

"No. The Televulture is still down there. Perhaps he can send the Earthlings a message," Goldar growled.

Zedd wrung his hands in anticipation...

 _In Sailor Moon Universe:_

The Rangers and Scouts were walking to Raye's Shrine, Sailor Moon pushing the white baby carriage they'd decided to use for Rini. Jason and Tommy were carrying the bags of baby stuff they Scouts suggested they buy.

"Aren't you supposed to be teeange girls in high school?" Zack asked, walking beside Sailor Venus and occasionally glancing into the carriage at Rini.

"Oh, right." Sailor Moon said, blushing a light pink in her cheeks. "Uh, Mina, Lita, and Serena are safe."

"That's good to know," Trini said. She eyed Zack with an odd look every time he looked into the carriage and made a funny face at Rini. But as his antics caused the baby to smile, laugh, and kick her little legs, she held her tongue and didn't say a word.

Finally they reached the Shrine. The Rangers were in awe over the place. While they were taking it in, the Scouts quickly powered down, resuming their other identities of Serena, Lita, and Mina.

"Raye's never going to believe this," Serena whispered in Lita's ear.

Before anyone could say more, a short bald man opened the door.

"Oh hello girls," he said. "Come in, come in. Might I get you some tea?"

"Thanks, Grandpa, we appreciate it," Serena said as she quickly pushed the carriage inside, unnoticed because Tommy, Kimberly, and Jason were walking between her and Raye's grandfather.

After getting their tea from her grandfather, Raye kindly excused him so the girls could discuss the arrival of their new friends, and the mystious baby girl over whom they were crooning.

Upon hearing the Rangers' story about Rita and Lord Zedd, the Scouts were struck with awe.

"This guy sounds major serious," Serena said, gently bouncing Rini in her arms. Rini, of course, was giggling cutely at Tommy. Tommy smiled at that.

"What about you guys?" Jason asked.

Serena gulped, blushed, then cleared her throat and began.

"See, I'm actually a Princess from a Kingdom that existed on the Moon a thousand years ago. There were these bad people from a place called the Negaverse, who wanted to conquer our universe, and they had to destroy the Moon Kingdom to do it."

"And the four of us," Amy added, pointing out herself, Raye, Lita, and Mina, "were Princesses from each of the planets in the Solar System, and warriors in the Moon Kingdom."

"That is correct," Billy stated. "The first season of the series did indicate such a legend."

"We got transported here by a monster Zedd created," Tommy clarified when he saw the confused looks from the girls.

"And you don't know how to get home?" Lita asked.

"Unfortunately no," Trini said.

No one could say anything more as they all caught a sudden stench in their nostrils.

"Aw man! What's that?" Jason asked, plugging his nose.

"I believe the answer lies with the youngest member of the group," Billy, "Analyzed", pointing out Rini.

"Well, I guess I can, given my experience." And when Serena got a confused look from Tommy, she told him about the time she and her boyfriend Darien, who she took that moment to mention was Prince of Earth during the Silver Millennium, had to babysit a little nine-month-old named Jordan after a monster had stolen his mother's energy.

"And these were from Queen Beryl too?" Kimberly asked, handing Serena the powder.

"No," Serena said in a funny sounding voice. She was plugging her nose with one hand, trying to keep out the stench. "They were aliens trying to revive their tree with human energy. Ann and Allen."

"Let us help you," Kimberly said.

So Kimberly and Tommy finished changing Rini's diaper. And did quite the good job at it too.

"So how old do you think the cutie is?" Jason asked.

"Judging by her size, weight, and motor skills," Billy began, "I believe she's-"

"Nin months." Amy said in a precise tone. Of course, the girls rounded on her after hearing that.

"The Heck! How did you do that?" Lita demanded, frowning.

"I scanned her," Amy said, blushing as she held up her micro computer. Billy carefully examined the tiny device.

"This is most impressive," he commented.

"So how do you know so much about her?" Tommy asked.

"Darien and I were on the dock," Serena began. "Suddenly, this little five-year-old girl appeared and landed on our heads. She kept demanding I give her the Silver Crystal. Eventually we got taken in time to the future, where Darien and I rule as King and Queen of Earth, and Rini is our daughter."

"Let me guess: You had to fight some crazy Negaverse Villains to save her?" Jason asked, arms crossed and frown making its way onto his face.

"Yes we did. They called themselves the Negamoon Family." Raye said.

At that moment, Rini began to fuss.

"Oh baby. Come on. Shh... It's okay," Serena soothed, gently rocking the little one.

"Serena, perhaps we should feed her," Billy asked. Though Tommy had an odd look in his eyes due to the fact that Rini took that particular moment to get fussy.

"What are you gonna feed her?" Kimberly asked.

"I can prepare a bottle of milk using the baby supplies we bought," Amy volunteered. And she went off to do just that.

"She's just a baby, Tommy," Serena said. "We, Rini included, never found out about them until she was five."

"How did you come to find her?" he asked.

"Our Future selves from Crystal Tokyo sent her here so we could protect her until the Negamoon Family was defeated." Serena answered.

"And she was sent here now, as a baby, because...?" Jason asked. Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"No clue."

A moment later, Amy returned with a full baby bottle in her hands.

"Milk," she said, gently handing the bottle to Serena.

Serena took the bottle and gave it to Rini, who took it eagerly and drank.

"Wow, look at her go," said Tommy, impressed by the little one.

"What do you expect?" Raye asked, slight frown on her face. "Her mother has a motor mouth too."

"Shut up," Serena shot back.

Rini drank for about forty-five minutes, then she gave a soft, little hiccup. Kimberly took the baby, laid her over her shoulder, and gently patted her back. Rini gave a loud burp and emptied some contents of her milk on Kimberly's shoulder.

"Ew, gross." Kimberly said.

"No worries, Kim. I got it." Tommy comforted her. Then he gently wiped her shoulder and Rini's tiny mouth with a damp rag.

Rini yawned, and gently reached for Serena. Kimberly and Tommy gently gave the baby to her mother.

Serena opened the Star Locket and gently rocked her to the tune. Rini fell asleep, sucking her litttle thimb cutely. The Scouts cooed and the Rangers smiled. This is where the baby wanted to be; Safe sleeping in Mommy's arms.

From outside, there came a rumble of thunder.

'Mom and Dad must be worried about me now,' Serena thought as she held her future baby.

 **End Notes: So maybe I brought in the Star Locket from Season one, but I figure that it would make a rather nice lulllaby for the baby.**

 **No, the thunder is not a monster using it to scare little Rini.**

 **Will Zordon and Alpha rig up a device to bring the Rangers back home safe, and when? Why is Rini there? Is there new danger in Future Crystal Tokyo? And will Zedd learn of the Rangers' survival?**

 **Your suggestions will help give me ideas to move this story along.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So everyone, I've got Good News and Bad News.**

 **Good News: Think I might be close to getting ideas for a sequel to this one. And this is only the fourth chapter of this story. Yay me!**

 **Bad News: Still not sure how or when to bring the Rangers back to their world.**

 **Sorry about the failure to get my symbol for short time lapses in last chapter. I really wish I could figure out how to fix the problem so I could throw symbols in like that so it reads that way on the website and on mobile apps. So, my beloved Readers, please do forgive me if you can't find the "Time Lapse Symbol"**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To AngelMoon Girl: I LOVE your story: 'A Mother's Love Never Changes', but you did make some mistakes. Example: When did the group get the diapers to change Rini? Or what sort of outfit did Serena change her into after the pizza incident? Hence my mentioning last chapter of the group buying the baby stuff.**

 **To Crystal Knight: I'm so glad you like the story thus far. Please leave me any ideas you think up that I might use to move this forward. Been reading your 'Sailor Moon on Eternia' story. I am perhaps one of the HUGEST fans of both Sailor Moon AND He-Man! Could you perhaps suggest ideas for a similar story, but that includes He-Man's twin sis, She-Ra too? I really feel that she was WAY undervalued as her series only went from 1982-1985, while He-Man went from... when; '82-'87? Oh wait! Then there was the 2002 revision, which is Great and I LOVE it! But sadly, again, No She-Ra 2002 revision?**

 **Come on people! If you won't bring her back for 2002, then why even create her in the 1980s in the first place?! You should consider yourselves lucky, as I don't know how to sue you, that you haven't lost perhaps one of your most devoted fans. ME!**

 **All right, so maybe I goofed up and had the teams share each other's secrets. ShiroHollow96, please forgive me for that. But I think I finally decided whether or not the Rangers can Morph and contact Zordon while in Sailor Moon universe.**

 **Out of All my readers, who liked my little joke last chapter; where Rini got fussy just at the moment that Raye mentions the Negamoon Family?**

 **It's Summer, but in NO WAY am I copying off AngelMoon Girl's "A Mother's Love Never Changes", so forgive ANY/ALL parts of my story that sound like hers.**

 **For anyone who might have been wondering: I'm sorry for not bringing Luna and Artemis in earlier. They were with the Scouts at the Hikawa Shrine, and the Rangers weren't bothered that they could talk. Tommy was the most relaxed. And why shouldn't he be? Saba, his weapon as the White Ranger, is a talking cat, in a sense. I think he can handle a pair of talking Moon cats.**

 **Episode 4: Way of the Ninja Part 1: Tangling with Tengas**

Serena had called her parents and asked that she could stay the weekend at Darien's place. Her parents were all right with it.

"Thanks Mom," Serena said after hearing her mother approve.

"By Sweetie."

"Bye Mom," Serena said before hanging up the phone. Tommy came in holding Rini.

"What's up?"

"Mom and dad are good with me staying the weekend with Darien," Serena replied.

"That's cool," Tommy said, smiling.

From the doorway, Raye called them.

"My grandpa's asleep. Let's get the baby to Darien's."

The walk to Darien's was rather uneventful, save the occasional thunderclap that would startle Serena. But she was comforted by the fact she'd gotten the quilt to put in the carrier and zip shut to keep Rini warm and safe.

Sure, no rain was falling as of yet, but Serena didn't want to take that chance, for worry Rini might catch cold or pneumonia.

What amazed everyone, the Rangers especially, was that little Rini slept through the whole storm, despite the loud claps of thunder that scared Serena.

 **Knock Knock!**

Darien opened the door and was awed to see all the Scouts there, Serena pushing a baby carriage, and the six new strangers.

"What in the world? Are you throwing a party or something, Meatball Head?"

"What did you call her?" Jason asked, glaring.

"He means my crazy long hairstyle," Serena answered, blushing. Then she added: "And no, I don't really think much of the nickname."

"You shouldn't call someone by a nickname that they don't appreciate," Tommy told Darien, while gently getting Jason to let go of him.

Amy introduced Darien to the six newcomers and explained their situation in a clear and concise manner.

"And I thought the Negamoon Family were tough," Darien said.

The group left the carriage in Darien's bedroom, and settled down in the living room.

 **Power Rangers Universe: Command Center:**

"There. I think it is ready now Zordon," Alpha said, holding up a silver device. It had the look of a tin lunch box, but semi-circular. On the one side were lots of colored buttons.

"Well done Alpha," Zordon praised the robot. "Now, calculate the coordinates that my scanners picked up and try to teleport the Rangers back here."

"Right away Zordon."

 **Zedd's Fortress:**

"So then my Tenga Warriors and the Televulture will go to this world and destroy the Rangers," Zedd was saying to Rita and Goldar.

"And what of those teenage girls in the TV show they were watching?" Rita asked. "You do remember that's where Televulture sent them, don't you Zeddy-poo?"

"Of course I do!" Zedd shot back.

"Ah, without Zordon or that pest, Ninjor to help them, the Rangers are as good as finished. Help or no from those, Sailor Scouts."

Zedd sent the Tengas to Sailor Moon Universe; Juuban District, Japan.

 _In Sailor Moon Universe:_

A short while had passed since they'd entered Darien's apartment. The rain was coming down, but only lightly thank goodness, and Rini had woken up because she needed her diaper changed.

This time though, Darien and Serena had taken care of it.

Suddenly, and to the Scouts' surprise, Tommy's wrist communicator gave the familiar six-tone beep.

"Never thought I'd be glad to hear this thing go off," said Jason.

"Zordon, we read you," Tommy answered his communicator.

"Tommy. First I am glad to hear you Rangers received my transmission. Second, I am pleased to inform you, that Alpha has created a device to bring you back to our universe." The Rangers cheered and high-fived each other upon receiving the news.

Zordon continued:

"However, I must also warn you that Lord Zedd has opened a portal to the Sailor Moon universe and sent the Tenga Warriors and Televulture there to dispose of you."

"Wait a minute. If the Televulture got us here, then we can use him to get us out," Zack said.

"You got it, Rangers," came Alpha's voice. "Disarm the Televulture of his remote, and it will become scared and confused."

"We're on it." Tommy said, then ended the transmission.

Just then, there came a cawing sound from on the streets outside the apartment.

"What in the Moon Kingdom is that?" Luna asked as she and Artemis jumped up to the window.

The Rangers followed the Moon cats and looked.

"Oh my gosh," Kimberly said. "Tenga Warriors."

"Man, Zedd must've sent them after us!" Zack yelled.

"We need Ninja Ranger Power now!" Jason exclaimed. Together, the Rangers transformed into their Ninja forms. The Scouts, Darien, and especially Rini and the Moon cats were in awe at the uniforms the Rangers now sported.

"We ought to transform and help out too," Lita said. Serena nodded as the baby cooed gently.

 **Amy:** "Mercury Star Power!"

 **Raye:** "Mars Star Power!"

 **Lita:** "Jupiter Star Power!"

 **Mina:** "Venus Star Power!"

Serena and Darien stayed behind to keep Rini safe.

 **To Be Continued... (Insert scary version of Power Rangers theme from the ends of Ninja Quest parts 2 & 3 here)**

 **End Notes: So what did every Reader think of this? Please forgive me if you wanted a single chapter here. It seems I can't quite get my muse back in tune with me just yet.**

 **For any readers who might have looked up the video I mentioned earlier in this fic, please PM me and tell me what you thought of it. Who here thinks I Can and Should try to make my own suit using Foam, Spray Paint, and tinfoil.**

 **Oh, and be sure to leave a Review telling me how you think Part 2 should play out.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Author's Notes: So we come to the chapter I've been eagerly waiting to write. Hope all you readers enjoy it!**

 **Wish I could explain this sudden fixation I have with Saba the Talking White Tiger Saber. Whoever knows what, if anything, besides tinfoil, foam, and spray paint I might need to make my own Saba and 'White Ranger Suit', please tell me what I need and where to get it.**

 **Acknowledgements:**

 **To Dash master 48: Thanks for the Review you gave Chapter 3. I just hope that RangerWiki can give me the entire story on Saba the Shite Ranger's Tiger Saber. As for "Any other PR Seasons I know", I remember only a little about Jungle Fury, Operation Overdrive and Mystic Force, think I remember Samurai and Super Samurai, and want to learn about Wild Force and Ninja Storm.**

 **Now, about your Review of last chapter: You didn't stop to think I ended that the way I did because I had a cute and fun idea in mind for this chapter? Surely you could do better than that!**

 **Speaking of cute little ieas: I've got such a sweet little idea in mind for next chapter, depending on:**

 **1) How this chapter ends.**

 **2) How many reviews I get.**

 **3) How many of those reviews are nicer than the one Dash master 48 gave the previous chapter.**

 **Depending who wants more little moments with the group caring for Baby Rini, this story is actually pretty close to being done. Got ideas for a sequel. So if anyone wants the sequel, please let me know via PM or Review.**

 **Italics means Lyrics to Music.**

 **On with the Story!**

 **Episode 5: Way of the Ninja Part 2: Power Up; Two Cats, a Saber, and a Baby.**

 _Last Time:_

 _"What in the Moon Kingdom is that?" Luna asked as she and Artemis jumped up to the window._

 _The Rangers followed the Moon Cats and looked._

 _"Oh my gosh," Kimberly said. "Tenga Warriors."_

 _"We need Ninja Ranger Power now!" Jason exclaimed. Together, the Rangers transformed into their Ninja forms. The Scouts, Darien, and especially Rini and the Moon cats were in awe at the uniforms the Rangers now sported._

 _"We ought to transform and help out too," Lita said. Serena nodded as the baby cooed gently._

 _ **Amy:**_ _"Mercury Star Power!"_

 _ **Raye:**_ _"Mars Star Power!"_

 _ **Lita:**_ _"Jupiter Star Power!"_

 _ **Mina:**_ _"Venus Star Power!"_

 _Serena and Darien stayed behind to keep Rini safe._

 **Now, in Darien's apartment:**

Darien held Serena protectively, while Serena cuddled Rini close to her. Rini, of course, was crying.

"Come on baby, it's okay," Serena soothed, rocking Rini.

Then, they looked by the window and realized Tommy was still in the room.

"I've got to get out there," Tommy said, fists slightly clenched.

"So do we," Darien said, tilting Serena's head up to look him in the face.

"But Darien..." Serena trailed off as tears filled her eyes.

"Da-da," Rini said, gazing up at him too.

But suddenly, Darien smiled and gazed at Tommy as an idea formed in his mind.

"You said you have a talking sword, right?" Darien asked.

"Yeah. Saba, my White Tiger Saber. Why?"

"Well, can't you make him appear and leave him here to protect Rini and keep her company?"

"We can watch Rini while you guys get rid of those crazy crows." Artemis suggested.

"Yeah. Better hope you don't have to get her bottle, change her diaper, or anything like that," Tommy said, smiling, and gently scratched Artemis behind the ears. Artemis smiled, closed his eyes, and relaxed as Tommy scratched him.

After Serena had put Rini in her carriage, Tommy held up his hands, white sparks flashed, and there was Saba in his palms.

"Yo Saba, I need you to do something for us buddy," Tommy said.

"Of course Tommy," replied the sword. "How can I assist?"

Only noticed by Darien, Serena had pink hearts in her eyes as she listened to the accented voice of the white sword. Darien had to; Close his eyes, blush, and put his hand to his head. And he did just those three things.

"Get a life, Meatball Head," he said quiet enough so only he heard.

"Can you stay here and help Luna and Artemis watch Rini for us while we take care of the Tengas?" Tommy asked.

"I'll keep her safe," Saba answered. Tommy grinned.

"Thanks buddy."

Then they transformed:

 **Tommy:** "Ninja Ranger Power now!"

 **Serena:** "Moon Crystal Power!"

Darien held up his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

 **Outside during the Battle: (Tenga Bye-bye kicks up)**

 _They got a feathered face. They got a funny beak. And you will find the Tenga Loud and Noisy_

Jason ducked and grabbed two Tengas, one by the ankle with each hand, and spun them around before throwing them to the ground.

Trini jumped on one's back, slammed her elbow into the back of its head, and jumped away before it slammed into a comrade, getting rid of Kimberly's opponent.

"Ain't no stopping the Yellow Bear!" Trini cheered.

 _Ugly ugly birdies in the sky. Rangers gonna get you. Watch the Tenga, watch the Tenga, watch the Tenga. Tenga Bye-bye!_

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" called Sailor Venus. A long golden chain flew out and wrapped itself around four Tenga Warriors, trapping them in place.

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Sailor Mars yelled. Rings of fire shot from her palms, and set the ground under the Tengas' feet ablaze. The birds cawed loudly and danced around in the gold chain, trying to stop their talons from burning, but to no avail.

Across the street, Jupiter was facing three more Tengas.

"Mercury Ice Storm Freeze!" called Sailor Mercury, creating a thick fog that the Tengas couldn't see through to find their prey.

"Caw! Caw! Where'd she go?"

 _Old Rito ain't gonna help you. Old Goldar ain't gonna help you. Lord Zedd he ain't gonna help you. We're gonna make you fly away. So you better learn your lesson. Think about with whom your messin'. Listen now to what I say._

Seeing a shadow to their left, they went to attack it.

"Caw! Caw! Gotcha!" said the Tenga crow as it grabbed an empty black garment.

From behind, Adam and Tommy called: "Not quite feather brain. Don't believe everything you see." Then they jumped, kicked the crow in the chest, and backflipped back to where they were standing before.

 _Ugly ugly birdies in the sky. Rangers gonna get you. Watch the Tenga, watch the Tenga, watch the Tenga. Tenga Bye-bye!_

Somewhere in the fray, Jupiter yelled: "Supreme Thunder Crash!" Followed by an annoying squawking sound. Then there was the sound of plastic hitting cement.

"I think he dropped his remote!" Billy called, as he and Mercury were each fighting a crow.

The Televulture was groping about and squawking noisily.

"Got it!" Tommy called as he snatched the remote up from the sidewalk.

"Sailor Moon, finish it now!" Tuxedo Mask called as he threw a handful of roses at the Tenga that was bouncing from talon to talon in front of him.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

The black form, which had what looked a TV with static on the screen, was engulfed in blinding light, just before it vanished and was replaced my a dusty pink form. The dust crumbled to the ground.

"We canceled that geek with the beak!" Jason shouted, and high-fived a grinning Jupiter.

"Thunderstorms can cancel your favorite TV shows anytime, anywhere," Jupiter replied.

 **Power Rangers Universe; Zedd's Fortress:**

"WHAT?! Those Power parasites AND the Sailor Brats thwarted my monster?!"

"Gah! They'll all pay for this, I swear!" Goldar fumed.

 _Sailor Moon Universe:_

 **(Ninja Gaiden 2; NES; tune 27 kicks up)**

Rini was giggling cutely as she tried to reach for Artemis' and Luna's paws. She was trying to grip the cats' soft paws in her tiny fists. She would look at Saba and giggle from time to time too.

"My my, she is a rather lively one, isn't she?" Saba commented of the little baby.

Artemis was smiling.

"She can be a happy little one when she wants to be," he answered the white saber.

Then from the far side of the room, the door opened.

"Hey! There's my two favorite friends, besides Lita and Serena I mean." Mina said as she scooped up the giggling baby and Artemis into her arms. Rini was now giggling as Mina rocked her. Artemis smiled warmly.

'Don't ever change Mina,' he thought to himself.

"Hey, don't hog the baby all to yourself," Lita called as she, Jason, and Tommy came over and cooed at the little one.

"Oh Darien, isn't she the sweetest little bundle?" Serena asked, resting her head on his shoulder. Darien smiled.

"Our little Neo-Princess," he said. Then he checked the time.

"I hate to cut this short, but it's getting late." he said as it was pushing 10 PM.

"If it is all right with you Darien, and Tommy of course," Saba said from Tommy's hand. "I'd like Tommy to stay over so he and I can help you and Serena keep watch over Rini."

"Da-da?" Rini asked, eyes slightly watered with tears and pouty.

"Oh Rini..." Serena said as she stared into those cute little eyes. Her own eyes felt wet as well.

With a simple, silent nod, Darien gave his approval. So after saying their goodbyes, and the usual: "Call-If-You-Need-Any-Help" phrase, the girls left for home, and the Rangers got settled in while Darien and Serena tucked in for the night in Darien's room. Rini lay tucked warm in her blankets, on her back in her carriage, sound asleep, and Saba rested on top of the dresser, watching over her.

While Darien and Serena fell asleep cuddling each other in Darien's room, Tommy and Kimberly fell asleep in a sleeping bag on the Living Room floor.

Tow young couples, both matches made in Heaven, and nothing or no one could ever tear their love apart...

 **End Notes: Aww! Cuteness! My eyes got watery just writing the end of this chapter.**

 **Hope you readers had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. I personally think that Rini and Artemis would get along really well when Rini is a baby. Saba too, as long as Artemis and Rini don't cut themselves on his blade.**

 **For any Readers with opinions to Share: (Since I can't post a poll where Readers and Fellow Authors can see/Read/Answer it,) Who here besides myself thinks that Ron Rubin, the voice actor who played Artemis, would make a great voice for Saba the Talking White Tiger Saber? Please feel free and answer this Question in a Personal Message. (Or a Review if you feel comfortable doing that. I don't really care)**

 **About the part where Tommy summons Saba: Look up the Season one episode: "Return of an Old Friend Part 1" After Rita puts Billy under a curse, he enters the Command Center, in his everyday clothes, holds up his hands, and the Draagon Dagger appears in them. I figure: If Billy could do that with the Dragon Dagger, why shouldn't Tommy be able to summon his trusty saber, Saba, the same way?**

 **I'll ask my devoted Readers again: Who thinks the voice Ron Rubin gave Artemis would make an awesome voice for the Saba White Tiger Saber?**

 **Fun Fact: I looked it up. It's a Unisex name that means 'Old' or 'Ancient'**

 **Again, depending on who wants what to happen next, this story is actually very close to being finished. And I've got a real special idea for a sequel. In which, well, let's just say MMPR fans will finally get a certain event they've waited their entire childhoods for to happen. And the "Equation gets Reversed"**

 **Lots of ideas, and soon please.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Standard Disclaimer: (Only in Chapter one) I own not a blasted thing except the plot of this story, and perhaps a talking white saber I might have appear. No, not Saba from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, though that's certainly where I got the inspiration for mine.**

 **Author's Notes: Hello everyone. So it took me a while to think up this chapter, but here it is. Hope you readers enjoy it.**

 **Thinking of a crossover that brings together: Link from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, and five certain Cartoons/Anime/Manga characters that I feel were very undervalued, and doing a story, sort of similar to Dakari-King Mykan's "Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" Crossover.**

 **For those who don't know; I read somewhere that Thuy Trang died in a car accident in 2001. So ANY and ALL Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Crossover Fan-Fictions I write will feature the 'First/Original' Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers: Zack Taylor, Jason Lee Scott, and Trini Kwan.**

 **Rest in Peace and please keep watch over me Thuy Trang. ;-( ;-( ;-( ;-( ;-(**

 **Acknowledgements: (If you even want to call these that this time around)**

 **To Dakari-King Mykan: Consider the one I mentioned above as... Payback for deleting your "Sailor Moon Legend of Zelda" Crossover! I don't think you know this, but while that was complete, with up to 52 Chapters, 'Hero and Sailors Say' morals and musical numbers at the end of each chapter, and goodness knows how many movie references, including but NOT limited to: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, The Lion King, The Little Mermaid, and even Armageddon, you had Me, one of your BIGGEST fans on your side. But when I checked it and saw it was down to only the first chapter, you lost perhaps your GREATEST Reader/Fan you EVER had! So either fix yours to what it was before, or help me get ideas to make this one just about as good as yours once was. The choice is in your hands & YOUR hands Alone!**

 **To BrightHeartWarrior: What in the world happened to your story: 'Samurai Life: The Beginning of it All'? Did you delete it? If so, then why? I was enjoying it way too much, especially the, "Love Stories" between Kevin/Mia, and especially Mike/Emily.**

 **To Richforce: I think I got a few ideas to, hopefully get 'Adventurs in Parenthood' moving for you again. (Will send them via Review or PM)**

 **Whoever can figure out the italicized sequence in this chapter will be given permission to use and rewrite any of my stories they read however they feel is most comfortable to them. I just warn that you ask my permission before hand, via Review or PM, and it remains within the K to K+ rating group, but that's pretty much it.**

 **Episode 6: Nightmare in the Dreamscape**

 _?: "Mommy please help me. I can't do this alone."_

 _?: "Don't worry little one. You may not remember me, but you and I met before when you were very small and young."_

 _White Saber glides up to young girl's hand._

 _?: "Let us take them together."_

 _Girl: "Moon Power!"_

 _Saber: "Tiger Power!"_

Twelve Midnight struck with seemingly no trouble. But to those who could sense trouble, the night was going to take a rather unsteady turn.

Rini cooed in her sleep as she lay between Serena and Darien in Darien's bed.

 **(Rini's Dream)**

 _A figure in gold armor led a group of grey figures into battle._

 _"Take the saber and the brat!" he ordered._

 _The Sailors and Rangers lay on the ground, drained of their energy. However, Sailor Moon and the White Ranger were shaking as they tried to stand up._

 _"I won't let you take her, you monster..." Sailor Moon huffed._

 _On the other side, with the Rangers, White Ranger was huffing, fuming angrily._

 _"You already stole my Dagger once when I was the Green Ranger. Don't think you can take this too! Besides, there's no way Saba will listen to you!"_

 _The gold figure leaped over and snatched the baby from the carriage. The baby began crying, or screaming rather, given how loud the noise she was making._

 _"Surrender the source of your Sailor Powers if you want to see this brat child again!"_

 **(Dream End)**

As if on cue, Serena stirred awake and caught the stench in her nostrils again. Apparently the dream was bad enough to scare Rini to the point she had wet her diaper.

Rini cried.

"Oh Rini..." Serena got up and carefully removed Rini from her place in the bed,, between her and Darien. She was trying not to wake Darien up.

She took the baby to the kitchen, unzipped the diaper bag, and began working on the diaper.

"What's the racket?" Jason asked as he and Trini came out.

"Rini wet her diaper, and I think had a nightmare," Serena answered, applying powder to the sweet little girl's bottom.

"Tommy was thrashing around in his sleep too," said Trini.

As though on cue, Tommy came out and looked at Serena.

"You too?"

"No, not me. Rini." Serena answered.

After Serena finished changing the baby, she and Tommy sat o the couch and discussed their nightmares.

Nightmare, rather, as they both were pretty much one and the exact same same dream.

"First our parents for our Power Coins, now they're using people's loved ones from other dimensions?" Jason asked; sweat, scowl, and red cheeks all in place. His face looked ever so unpleasant at the moment.

"Come on Jase, let it go." Trini came over and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "We'll get some sleep, then in the morning, Billy and Amy can rework the Televulture's remote to take us home."

So the group got settled back in and fell back to sleep. Serena and Tommy having trouble though: Serena too worried about Rini and that she'd see the nightmare of Goldar again, and Tommy for fear of the dream becoming reality, forcing him to give up Saba to save a world that wasn't even his own.

 **End Notes: So maybe this one's a little shorter than the previous chapters, (and perhaps the remaining chapters,) but I'm anxious to continue work on my 'In Progress' stories, and start my new ones I'm getting ideas for.**

 **Someone, ANYONE, please help give me ideas and inspiration for my other stories I'm working on.**

 **Cheers!**

 **White Lego Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon R (R for Rini and Rangers)**

 **by**

 **White Lego Ninja**

 **Sorry for the wait my friends, but here's chapter seven.**

 **So I still need to work on my saber, but I wonder about the design, since my sensei told me that: "Every weapon must have both Form and Function". So as well as the shapes on it; Crescent Moon guard, and Falcon head pommel, there has to be a "Balance point" too. Starting to wonder if I can pull this off.**

 **To lilyrose2284: I HATE what your story: "Always and Forever" is doing to Kimberly, Tommy, and their son Thomas' relationship! I humbly demand you DELETE it ALL before I figure out how to Report you! I know I said last chapter I don't want anyone to get their account suspended or be forced to delete it, but your story is really pushing all of my Wrong buttons!**

 **So I think this one might be the final chapter of this story. Much as I hate when stuff like this gets over, I need to get to work on my other stories, including the sequel to this I indicated with the italicized part last episode. Since no one Reviewed that, I expect twice as many at the end of this chapter. That's THIRTY REIVEWS we're talking about people! You wanna go for Double Jeopardy and try for SIXTY?!**

 **Episode 7: Friendship, Sad Goodbyes, and Destiny rewritten.**

The group awoke the next morning to the smell of cooking, and the sounds of a shower running and Rini crying.

"What time is it?" Jason asked.

"Seven-thirty, and I need to take my morning jog," said Darien from his room. "Jason, Tommy, care to tag along?"

"Sure thing man," Jason answered.

"I don't know guys," Tommy said. "What about Rini? Don't we still need to get her home?" He then took a look around the room. Billy, Trini, Kimberly and Serena were missing.

"Where's Serena?" Zack asked.

"Kim's in the shower, Serena is feeding Rini in the Kitchen, and Billy and Trini are helping Amy reconfigure the Televulture's remote," Darien reassured Tommy. "You should get some breakfast."

 **A short while later**

The group having had breakfast, were now taking a sort of jog to the park. Serena brightened up as she saw Mina standing beside a familiar woman.

"Hey guys, look! It's Mrs Winston and her baby Jordan." Serena practically hopped over to Mina. Luna and Darien shook their heads.

"Always such a little Meatball Head," they said at the same moment. **(Cue Anime Sweat drop)**

"Oh hello Serena," said Mrs Winston. "So good to see you again." Serena came over and gently tickled Jordan in the chest. The baby boy giggled at that, then gazed curiously at Rini in Serena's arms.

"My my, that's a lovely little baby girl you have there," Mrs Winston commented upon seeing Rini in Serena's arms.

"Rini, can you say hi to Jordan?" Serena asked in a quiet baby-talk voice.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder, and the sky seemed to turn instantly grey.

 _"Give up your energy to me!"_

The voice seemed to come from above, but the creature could not be seen. Serena and Mrs Winston shielded Rini and Jordan as there were red beams shining on them.

"Guys?" Jason and Tommy chorused at the same moment. The other Rangers nodded.

 **Rangers:** "We need Ninja Ranger Power Now!"

 **Zack:** "Black Ranger Power!"

 **Billy:** "Blue Ranger Power!"

 **Kimberly:** "Pink Ranger Power!"

 **Trini:** "Yellow Ranger Power!"

 **Jason:** "Red Ranger Power!"

 **Tommy:** "White Ranger Power!"

The Scouts took this moment to transform as well.

 **Raye:** "Mars Star Power!"

 **Amy:** "Mercury Star Power!"

 **Lita:** "Jupiter Star Power!"

 **Mina:** "Venus Star Power!"

The monster must have decided only to appear after the Heroes had transformed, because there it stood in the air. It was a grey shark with red eyes and a black crystal on its forehead. It was dressed in purple slacks and t-shirt with silver streaks down the sides. **(1)**

"My name is Darshark, and I love swimming in the dark!" **(2)**

"Can the speeches fish face!" Jason shouted. "We're sending you back to the Aquarium!"

"So don't bite the hands that feed you!" Jupiter yelled. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

The Darshark shrieked as the electricity flowed into him. But sadly, when he went down he landed on his feet. Uh, Fins.

"That really hurts a fish you know!" Darshark gurgled angrily. He then pulled out what looked like an axe, save the blades being shaped like shark fins. He held his weapon high, Rini and Jordan's images reflected in the, 'Fin Blades'

Suddenly, the Heroes were shocked to look up and see what looked like all different manners of babies in grey bubbles, crying for help.

"Try to touch me and the brats get it!"

Mercury however, took this chance to scan him with her micro computer and her Virtual Reality Visor.

"That's got to be the secret." she said to herself. Then she turned to the others. "You guys! The babies aren't real. The shark is using Rini and Jordan's reflections in his weapon."

"They certainly look real to us, considering that not a single one of them looks like Jordan or Rini." Zack fumed, angry that this monster would use such a dirty tactic.

"All right Rangers," Jason said drawing his sword, "let's take Fish face down!" They drew their weapons.

 **Zack:** "Power Axe!"

 **Kimberly:** "Power Bow!"

 **Trini:** "Power Daggers!"

 **Billy:** "Power Lance!"

 **Jason:** "Power Sword!" Jason jumped up, connected his sword to the Crossbow like weapon they'd now formed, and landed in the middle.

 **Not far off from the Battle:**

Serena and Mrs Winston lay on the ground, their babies 'Tucked' under them. Rini was gently shaking Serena's shoulders.

"Mama. Mama?" Rini quietly called.

"What?" Serena opened her eyes and saw the battle; The Rangers with their Mega Blaster, and the Darshark with his Fin Axe. She stood to her feet, picked up the babies, and hid in the bushes nearby.

"Stay here, keep each other safe, and don't make any noise." Serena gently told the babies. Then she jumped out and transformed.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Together, the Sailors and the Rangers combined their attacks and blasted the Darshark.

Screech. Explosion. And then the storm clouds vanished, as did the phony baby copies created by the monster's axe.

"Oh that was most impressive," Saba said of their teamwork.

The group were smiling and high-fived each other when they heard a voice.

"You have done well to protect my child."

Sailor Moon gasped and tapped Tommy on the shoulder.

"What's up Sailor Moon?" Tommy asked.

"You can't hear that?" Sailor Moon asked. Tommy took off his helmet and looked at her. The other Rangers took off their helmets as well.

The Heroes shielded their eyes as the light appeared. From the light, an angelic figure in white gown and golden tiara appeared. Rini crawled out and saw her.

"Mama!" The child reached up to her. Sailor Moon picked up the baby and brought her over.

"Whoa! But you look like..." Zack was stunned. "Am I seeing double or something?"

"How is this possible?" Billy asked, perplexed.

"I sent my child here, in hopes to bring out the Sailor Scouts' true strength," Neo Queen Serenity said. "The gentleness and care you all showed her, and the will and teamwork you employed to defeat the evils you faced. I am very proud of you all." **(3)**

"So you're taking Rini home?" Jason asked. Serenity nodded.

"You will all meet her again one day."

"As a baby?" asked Kimberly, Trini, and Venus hopefully, their hands clasped as though in prayer.

"Not as a baby I am afraid," Serenity answered, both voice and smile gentle. "But you will all cross paths again one day."

Each Hero gently took Rini to hold one last time, speaking final words of encouragement.

 **Zack:** "Stay safe in the future kiddo."

 **Billy and Mercury:** "Study hard and be a good girl."

 **Trini:** "Let Mom get lots of rest, okay?"

 **Mars:** "See you again someday."

 **Kimberly:** "Bye baby. We're gonna miss you."

 **Jupiter:** "Be brave and don't let the thunder scare you." Rini giggled at her, to which she gave a Thumbs Up.

 **Venus:** "Don't stop being so cute."

 **Jason:** "See ya later Rini." Jason patted her head, and chuckled when she grabbed his first finger in her tiny palm.

 **Tommy:** "Stay safe little one."

 **Saba:** "Be good and always give your parents reason to love you."

Serena was hesitant about saying goodbye to her baby, **(Emphasis on Baby,)** until the pat on the shoulder from Trini made her move. She gently rocked the baby and cried.

"I'll never forget our time together Rini."

Rini was finally handed back to Neo Queen Serenity.

"Do not despair my friends," she said, "there is always hope." Then as she and Rini waved, they disappeared into the light.

 **Power Rangers Universe: Command Center:**

"I hope this works," said Alpha, pressing the button to activate the device.

"The Rangers have done well in Sailor Moon's Universe." Zordon said, smiling. "They have formed new friendships, and learned to be gentle and caring, while helping look after Rini."

 _Sailor Moon Universe:_

There was a bright light as a portal opened. Tommy's communicator gave the six-beep.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"The device is ready. I hope you are ready to return home."

So the Heroes said their goodbyes, Serena crying while hugging Tommy and Jason.

"Keep your chin up," Tommy told her. "We might meet and see Rini againn someday."

So after their tearful goodbyes, the Power Rangers stepped into the portal.

"Hope to see you again." Sailor Moon said, smiling through her tears.

 **The End (For Now)**

 **End Notes: I really hope you readers enjoyed this story, and I'm so sorry to end it right now.**

 **I'm crying right now. Why must the end always bring tears to my eyes?**

 **1) Imagine if you can: An animated version of Pirantishead, dressed in the Heavy Metal King's outfit from Yu-Gi-Oh.**

 **2) The voice with which he spoke is that of the Slippery Shark from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 1 episode: On Fins and Needles.**

 **3) To ShiroHollow96: I've thought long and hard about it, and now finally I've made my decision. Yes! Crystal Tokyo WILL be different since the Rangers and Sailors met and saved Baby Rini.**

 **Read, Rate, Review, and suggest ideas for: The sequel to this, "The POWER of Love", "Chronological Escapades", "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite" and "Virtualegend"**

 **Cheers from me, Baby Rini, Luna, Artemis, Saba, the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers.**

 **White Lego Ninja**


End file.
